Find the sum of the reciprocals of the roots of $x^2-13x+4=0$.
Explanation: Let $r_1$ and $r_2$ be the roots of this polynomial. Therefore, $r_1+r_2=13$ and $r_1r_2=4$. Notice that the sum of the reciprocals of the roots can be obtained by dividing the first equation by the second equation: $\frac{r_1+r_2}{r_1r_2}=\frac{1}{r_1}+\frac{1}{r_2}=\boxed{\frac{13}{4}}$.